


Homeward Ho!

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexual Harry Potter, Come Marking, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Omega Teddy Lupin, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is captain of the ship <i>The Firebolt</i>. As a strong Alpha, he rules his ship with an iron fist. He can't do it alone though. He has his matelote, Teddy Lupin, by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Ho!

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://www.piratesahoy.net/) [where](http://pirates.hegewisch.net/pirates.html) [I](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Age_of_Piracy) [got](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hair_coloring) [some](http://snubbingapollo.tumblr.com/post/146779982653/so-your-queer-history-lesson-for-the-day) [of](http://english.stackexchange.com/questions/114109/origin-of-homeward-ho) [my](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Empire#/media/File:The_British_Empire_Anachronous.png) [resources](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Port_Royal). And let's pretend that Ron and Hermione had more kids after Hugo and Rose or had them later in life. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to digthewriter for beta-ing. You rock my socks.

_"Among buccaneers of the Caribbean a formalized sexual relationship called_ matelotage _was also common. The term originated in a master-servant context, but quickly came to denote a recognized sexual bond between buccaneer and a lover, who was called_ matelote _."_  
-[The Origins and Role of Same-Sex Relations in Human Societies, James Neill, pg 410-411](https://books.google.com/books?id=1ha9GgWNmy0C&pg=PA410&lpg=PA410&dq=matelote+pirate+term&source=bl&ots=MLLEp9s-Cj&sig=AgjHivydwZNOIMdexMWwktYfa7s&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDt7Hu85TOAhWMxYMKHWIKBigQ6AEIOzAE#v=onepage&q=matelote&f=false)

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ 

Harry loved his crew. They were loyal to the last Alpha. The majority of them had been with him since he was a Boatsman under the previous Captain, Albus Dumbledore. Over the years, his crew voted time and time again to keep him as their leader. Harry had been elected by an unanimous vote every time since no one seemed to want to race against him. His crew fought fiercely for him, rallied behind him. It made an old pirate's heart swell with pride.

His crew had done well today. Hell, more than well. They'd blundered one hell of a prize: a merchant ship owned by the crown that had sailed from the mainland and was on its way to the West Indies. The two ships engaged in a cutthroat spell battle for several hours, but his ship, _The Firebolt_ had prevailed in the end. They took a few prisoners from the ship. Since the captain was dead, it made things a hell of a lot easier. However, when none of the crew of the _Wizengamot_ wanted to join Harry's crew, his loyal crew took a quick vote and promptly gave the _Wizengamot_ 's crew the old heave to.

The crown's vessel was still in-tact as well. When they would dock at Port Royal in a few days, they'd be able to sell it for even more money. Yes, today had been a _good_ day.

Harry flicked his eyes over to his Quartermaster. The man was busy multitasking, ordering everyone about and taking in the inventory from the captured ship in his log. His godson was a talented Quartermaster. 

Even if Teddy had been born on land, he took to the sea naturally. He _was_ raised on _The Firebolt_ after all. Throughout the years, Teddy made his way through the ranks, and when he was twenty, the crew voted him to become Quartermaster after the last one had perished in battle. He was the youngest Quartermaster ever elected on _The Firebolt_. Everyone adored the only Omega on the ship. He was charismatic, and funny, but ruled fairly. The crew was mighty protective of Teddy-- not that Harry minded at all, as long as they all understood that the Omega was _off-limits_ and was his alone. The bite mark on the back of Teddy's neck proved that the only Alpha he belonged to was Harry. And they all knew to keep their mouths shut about the true nature of Harry's relationship with his Quartermaster. Even though their relationship was accepted on his boat, that didn't mean that the rest of the known world would ever. 

As Harry was lost in his thoughts, suddenly, Teddy turned his head and stared right at him. His Omega gave him a warm smile, his eyes expressing delight. His curly green locks whipped about in the strong sea wind, getting in his face and blocking his view. Teddy gave him a curt nod before returning to the task at hand, giving orders and jotting quick notes of their booty. 

Harry chuckled to himself, reminiscing on how great of a day it really had been.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ 

They were able to sell the _Wizengamot_ and all the booty they hadn't desired at Port Royal. They were much richer, everyone was very happy and currently spending their doubloons at the local taverns and whore houses paying for the best prostitutes that money could buy. Harry had told them that they would stay on land for about a week, so that should get their fill now.

With his First Mate by his side, Harry was at the Hog's Head, sitting in the corner and sipping on his third Firewhisky. He and Ron chatted about this and that as Harry made sure to keep an eye on his crew that were sitting around the tavern. Glad that none of them were making _too_ much of a raucous. A few were making merry, singing songs and engaging in the local flair. Harry always made sure he had one hand close to his wand at his side, in case anyone tried to get rough. 

"Maybe we could stop at New Providence next time," Ron proposed. "I haven't seen my wife in five years."

Harry gently smiled. "Hermione is always free to re-join. Anytime she wants."

Ron shrugged his shoulders before taking a big gulp of his pint. "Someone has to look after the kids."

" _They_ are welcome here as well."

"Aye, but I think she wants to give them a choice. Not force them into this life."

Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn't understand that way of thinking. He had been raised at sea, and he raised his godson the same way. Both could have left and settled on land at any point. None of his crew were forced to be there at all. Like how he let Hermione go even though it broke his heart to lose a crew member _and_ of his best friends.

"I think she misses this," Ron continued as though he had read Harry's mind. "The sea is in her blood. She'll come around."

Harry nodded. He hoped Ron was right. Neville was a great second mate but no one could've replace Hermione.

A very distinctive laugh echoed through the room. Harry scanned the bar for the source. It only took a few seconds until he narrowed his sight on his godson. Teddy was with his younger cousin. As always, Victoire was telling a joke or a funny story. The Alpha was waving her arms about in wild gestures. His godson spluttered and his face reddened as the story continued on.

Today Teddy had opted to have short, cropped hair that was coloured lavender. Some of the Muggle patrons kept staring at his Omega. They probably wondered why and how he had purple locks. Little did they know, Teddy could make his hair any length, style, and colour. Being a Metamorphmagus, his godson could really be anything he desired. Harry had to admit that it was rather nice. Not that he had ever taken advantage of Teddy's gifts, but Harry liked to entertain the idea. 

And just at that moment, Teddy turned his head and locked eyes with Harry. His stare was mischievous. He winked at his Alpha causing Harry to shiver a little. 

"My niece is fond of your matelote."

Harry blinked and shifted his attention to his best friend. "What?" 

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Victoire. She is interested in Teddy."

Harry whipped his head to watch Teddy and Victoire more closely. Ron could be right. The young Alpha did look like she was flirting. Her hand was high up on Teddy's thigh, as she leaned a little too close to speak to his godson for his own liking. 

A growl emanated from his chest. 

"It's just a crush," Ron assured. "She knows he's taken. She wouldn't dare to try and do something _that_ stupid. It'll pass with time. Besides, Teddy has a good head on his shoulders. He'll make a fine Captain someday."

"I trust _him_. I don't trust _her_ not to do something rash. I don't like it," Harry growled the words, but his voice was low enough to be nothing but a whisper. He didn't want his crew to know he was bothered but he didn't mind sharing that with his best friend.

"I seem to remember how you tried to court my sister while she was engaged to Dean," Ron sing-songed.

Harry clenched his fists. He _wanted_ to argue with his best friend. He _wanted_ to defend the reckless actions of his youth. However, Harry knew he couldn't. Ron was very correct. Harry smiled mischievously. "You sure you haven't seen Hermione in five years? That was rather smart for you."

"You git!"

They laughed as Ron punched his arm, and Harry punched him right back. Eventually, they were reduced to childish giggles.

"Excuse me, may I take this seat?"

Harry immediately straightened his posture at the sound of his Omega's deep baritone voice. Teddy was standing over them, a bright smile adorning his features. The Captain glanced over at his best friend, silently giving him a look as to say: _"I'm sorry mate, but can you please go?"_

Ron rolled his eyes as he stood. "Aye, aye. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left to join a group at the bar.

Immediately, Teddy took Ron's seat and moved the chair so that their thighs touched. "Are you jealous?" he asked, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his fist. "Possessiveness was practically _radiating_ from you."

It was impossible to lie to his matelote. Always had been. That didn't mean he couldn't be nonchalant about it. "What if I was?"

"I think it's kind of arousing," Teddy admitted with a playful smirk on his face. His free hand wandered below the table, teasingly stroking the laces of Harry's breeches. His godson's dark blue eyes were dilated. Teddy fondled the Captain's clothed erection, gentle touches that promised so much more. Teddy reached for the knot that held the front of Harry's breeches closed.

Harry hissed through his teeth. He strongly grabbed his matelote's wrist, stopping his movements immediately. "Are you _sure_? I don't want to start something you don't intend to follow through."

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to finish you off."

Harry groaned as his godson released himself from Harry's hold, and hurriedly undid the laces. Teddy pulled out his cock, tugging at the shaft. When his Omega thumbed at and twisted the head of his dick, Harry had to stifle his moan with his fist.

Teddy grinned at his lover. "Careful now, don't want everyone to see you get off." He continued on with the task at hand, squeezing the base of Harry's cock and cupping his balls and massaging with his palm. Teddy buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in deeply, and nipping at his skin. "Can I suck you off? Please say yes, Alpha. I want to have your cock deep in my throat I _need_ your come. Fuck," his beloved mewled, pumping Harry's prick faster. "Fuck, fuck, _Daddy_."

Harry couldn't help but buck his hips forward. Fuck, he got off so much when Teddy called him that. It had been an accident the first time. They had been having sex in Harry's private cabin, Teddy bent over his desk as Harry fucked him with no mercy. It just slipped out of Teddy's mouth as his Omega had orgamsed, come splashing over the oak desk. For some weird, twisted, _fucked up_ reason, it turned Harry _on_. He knew it was a little wrong to feel that way. After all, he had been a dear friend to Teddy's biological father and practically raised Teddy himself. Yet when his lover said it like that… his baritone voice growing even deeper… Fuck, it made his head spin. " _Yes_ , Baby Boy, fuck." 

Teddy wasted no time in crawling under the table between Harry's parted legs. Harry pushed his chair slightly back from the table. He wanted to watch this show. Teddy smiled wickedly before swallowing Harry's length whole. Harry gripped at the lavender hair, tugging and pulling it. He forced his lover's head down, all the way to the base of his cock and held him there. Teddy moaned before his gag reflex kicked in, deep gurgles emitting from his throat. But it felt _so good_ . Harry was so fucking far in Teddy's mouth, he could _feel_ the back of his throat. "Fuck, Baby Boy, you're so good around my cock," Harry whispered huskily. "You're doing such a good job for Daddy. Your throat, fuck, _your throat_. You like gagging on my dick? You get off on it? Baby Boy, you're such a cock slut. Begging for it, aren't you?"

He let Teddy off his dick with a nice _pop_. As the suction left, a line of spit drooled from godson's mouth. His eyes were glazed over with lust. "Fuuuuck, I'm so _wet_."

Harry sniffed the air. Yes, there it was. He could smell the faintest hint of Teddy's slick. He shivered. It was far too arousing that Teddy was already dripping slick, his body begging to be fucked by his Alpha.

The Captain growled and roughly jerked Teddy's head by his hair. "Are you going to keep sucking my cock, Baby Boy?"

Teddy moaned like the whore he was. "Yes, Daddy. Please, please, _please_. I need your cock in my mouth. I want to bring you off and have you come all over me. Make the other Alphas know I belong to you. _Daddy_..."

"Merlin's beard, Teddy," Harry shivered. Damn it, just the thought of coming on Teddy turned him on even _more_. He noticed his Baby Boy was waiting patiently for permission. Harry smiled, "I'm gonna fuck your face." It was a blunt statement. 

Teddy latched onto Harry's member, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Harry held his matelote's head as still as possible, and then thrust forward without abandon. Teddy's eyes were squeezed shut, taking every inch of Harry's dick. The head of his cock hit the back of Teddy's throat with every thrust. Teddy's mouth was so hot and wet with his pink, swollen lips stretched around his length. It was driving him mad with desire, and Harry had to do everything possible just to not come right then and there

He loved his Baby Boy like this. When they were out of the bedroom, Teddy was practically an Alpha with his confidence, authoritative command, and charisma. He could easily pass as one. Still, when they were like this, Teddy all submitted control to Harry. It wasn't as if Teddy was giving _into_ his Omega side. His godson simply loved to be taken. If Harry suspected anything, he’d think that only Harry could control Teddy, the Alpha. 

Abruptly, Harry pulled Teddy off his length. He pumped his cock, aiming the head right at his partner's face. Teddy's eyes went wide, right before he whimpered. "Merlin, Harry, Daddy, _fuck_."

After a few more strokes, Harry came, jets of white come spraying all over Teddy's cheeks, dripping down his chin and neck. His knot formed at the base and Harry dearly wished that it had been in Teddy's mouth or arse, plugging him up and filling him with his seed. However, _this_ way was almost as good. Seeing Teddy covered in his come, scent-marking him so everyone knew who Teddy's rightful Alpha was enough for now. Harry stifled his moans as he watched Teddy fully immersed in his pleasure. His Baby Boy moaned loudly, spurts of come landing on his cheeks, neck, hair, his _tongue_.

Harry's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. All he could say was: "Holy shit." He grabbed his Firewhisky and offered it to Teddy. "Drink." 

Teddy, his matelote, his lover, his Quartermaster, graciously took the mug and took a few long gulps of the burning liquid. Once Teddy finished, a satisfied smile spread across his face. In turn, Harry felt satisfied himself.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he wiped his come off Teddy's face with a cloth that had been on the table. "Do you want me to finish you off?"

Teddy leaned into his touch, eyes closed. "No need. I came in my breeches. _Twice_. Really hard. Damn, I don't think I have had an orgasm like that."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Still, I think we should retire to our room. Everyone might appreciate it if we left." He scanned the room to see if anyone was glaring at them. His eyes only met Ron's, and his best friend rolled his eyes before returning to speak with his niece. Harry made a mental note that they should go to New Providence, so he could be reunited with Hermione.

He didn't owe his crew anything, but he owed Ron that at least.

Teddy hummed. "Whatever you say, Daddy."

As Harry and Teddy stood up and retired to one of the tavern's rooms upstairs, he thought that he loved his crew, but what he loved more was his godson and their relationship. He tried to always do right by them, and they did right by him. They elected him to be Captain... they let him have Teddy…

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ 

A few days later, _The Firebolt_ sailed away from Port Royal, and headed north to the island of New Providence. Teddy was by his side as his helmsman navigated their way through the crystal blue ocean. Harry wrapped his arm around Teddy's shoulder and kissed his hair.

Life couldn't be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/35200.html)! ♥


End file.
